Drabble Soup
by 3R15UK0UM31
Summary: It is what it sounds like: A random collection of drabbles. Trying to reach 250. Most genres, most pairings. Taking pretty much all requests. Rated T to be safe.
1. Broken

**Spoilers for ch. 353-354. **

**I do not own Bleach. 「BLEACH」を所有していない。**

**Pairings/Characters: UlquiHime**

**Broken**

"Are you afraid of me?" He reaches his hand out to me.

"No. I'm not afraid," I reach back. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

He just looks at me, so impassive, like he has always looked.

Our fingertips are so close.

I feel the energy passing between us.

He can't die.

I see his face change. He looks sad; the tear slides off of his face.

Then he is gone; his body breaks and is tossed to the wind.

My heart breaks with it.

The tear continues to fall toward the desert sands.

I fall too.

**BTW, these are actual drabbles. 100 words even. ^^ Neat, ne?**

**I'm accepting requests for...pretty much anything. So if you want** **me to write something speak up! The button is calling! **

**~Erisu Koumei  
**


	2. Birthday

**I have an affinity for angst-filled pairings. Can you tell? **

**I do not own Bleach. 「BLEACH」を所有していない。**

**Characters/Pairings: GinMatsu**

**Birthday**

"_I wish I could've been your prisoner a little longer."_

He stares at the floor. The usual smile is gone.

"_Your birthday can be the day we met!" _

She wonders what he is thinking about. She wonders if he ever regrets what he has done.

She wonders if he still smiles.

He knows what he has done. He knows he has hurt her. It is just his way to wander.

He wonders if she has forgotten him.

She glances at the calendar. It only wounds her more.

_Why does love have to hurt?_

He wants to love her.

_I'm sorry. _

**Review please! The button is still calling! **

**~Erisu Koumei  
**


	3. Drifting

**Yet another sad one. Sad is actually easier to write than funny for me. Still not sure why...**

**I do not own Bleach. 「BLEACH」を所有していない。**

**Characters/Pairings: One-sided RenjiRuki**

**Drifting**

I had watched her.

Ever since her brother had found her, she had drifted farther every day.

He made sure of this.

She changed. She became a noble.

But I still loved her.

I watched her. She got stronger.

I realized that she had never needed me.

But that didn't stop me from wanting her.

I promised myself I wouldn't hide anymore.

And then someone else was in my way.

I was too slow.

I smile sadly.

That's ok.

She can have that punk, and when he breaks her heart, I'll be there to help her pick up the pieces.

**Am I the only one out there who doesn't care for Ichigo? **

**Still taking requests! ^^**

**~Erisu Koumei  
**


	4. Sleep

**I've always thought of her as more of Shiro's big sister. But I suppose that's only natural, huh?  
**

**Requested by Bandgeek9. Hoping you like it. ^^**

**I do not own Bleach. 「BLEACH」を所有していない。**

**Pairings/Characters: HitsuHina**

**Sleep**

He sits by the bed and watches her still form.

Sitting on the table is a plate of watermelon. The window is open, and it lets in the summer air and the sound of birds.

This is lost on the frowning taicho. One hand chases a seed on the plate; his other hand strokes her dark hair.

Her eyes crack open. "Shiro-chan," she mumbles.

He looks up.

"They got that for you. Shiro-chan? Do you still like watermelon?"

"I'm saving the rest for you," he says, smiling. "And at least call me Toushiro."

She smiles and goes back to sleep.

**Well, that was a little less angsty than the previous ones, ne. Taking requests, loving reviews. ^^  
**

**~Erisu Koumei**


	5. Monsters

**I got to thinking on this and it really is an interesting point. Probably not one that many people would agree with, but you have to admit. Zaraki's fairly monstrous.  
**

**I do not own Bleach. 「BLEACH」を所有していない。**

**Pairings/Characters: Anonymous Shinigami  
**

**Monsters**

I remember when I first became a shinigami.

I nearly fainted at the sight of blood.

I avoided conflicts.

Every day was a unique experience.

In the Academy, I hardened.

After the Academy, I changed.

Blood and killing were commonplace.

I had to fight to survive.

The days ran together. I didn't pay attention to the separate words anymore.

I lost so much of the story that way.

I noticed. I stopped. I thought about it.

Hollows were people too.

In ways they still are.

But we, the shinigami, were people once.

But we aren't anymore.

We are the monsters.

**R&R please! ^^**

**~Erisu Koumei**


	6. Turnabout

**Not only did someone request this, but it's also Shunsui's birthday! ^^**

**Requested by Avith. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bleach. 「BLEACH」を所有していない。**

**Pairings/Characters: ShuNanao **

**Turnabout**

He loved birthdays.

Or, actually, he loved the parties.

The room was filled with chatting friends. The food was delicious and plentiful, and the sake was top quality.

And even better, his Nanao-chan had attended.

More accurately, he had made her attend. He had finished the paperwork. She had no reason not to come.

He saw her walking over. "Could I just have a lucky birthday kiss, my lovely Nanao-..." he broke off. She had taken the sake.

"Turnabout's fair play," she said, walking off.

He knew no amount of kisses or bribes could get him out of this one.

**Requests are very welcome, along with reviews!  
**

**~Erisu Koumei**


	7. Déjà Vu

**PLOTBUNNY!!! I thought it was a cute idea. ^^**

**This one's a double drabble, though I doubt if any of you care.  
**

**I do not own Bleach. 「BLEACH」を所有していない。**

**Characters/Pairings: Implied past UlquiHime**

**Déjà Vu **

Orihime stared at the cat behind the metal cage door.

The cat was white with black ears and a mostly black head, except for its chin. Its paws and tail-tip were black.

It stared impassively back at her with vivid green eyes, its face set in stone. Only its tail-tip twitched.

She gave it a sad look, and it mewed. "You remind me of someone I knew once," she said.

The cat tilted its head.

"He's gone though..." she murmured.

The cat meowed plaintively.

She looked at the nameplate on its cage. "Ash, male, 1 and a half years," it read.

She slid her hand into the cage. He rubbed against her hand without any hesitation or hostility.

Like he knew her.

"That's strange," the vet said. "Ash has never been friendly to anyone before. Do you want him?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I don't have any money..." Orihime said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about money. I'd hate to see such a beautiful animal put down, and he seems to like you," the vet said, handing Ash to her in a cat carrier.

She walked out the door feeling happy and sad at the same time.

_Ulquiorra..._

**I love cats. ^^****Read and review, requests welcome. **

**~Erisu Koumei  
**


	8. Temptation

**God, I don't know what they did, and I'm not sure I want to...You can all use your imaginations. XD  
**

**I do not own Bleach. 「BLEACH」を所有していない。**

**Characters/Pairings: Rukia, Chappy, mentions of Ichigo and Renji **

**Temptation**

Rukia fumed. The spiky-haired sources of her anger were nowhere to be seen.

_You two, _she thought. _Are the most stubborn, thick-headed, idiotic, pathetic excuses for dung heaps that have ever had the misfortune to grace-..._

She flung open her closet and stopped dead. A solitary, but cute, Chappy plushy rested on the floor.

A note clung to its ear.

_We're sorry. Happy Early Birthday. ~Ichigo and Renji_

_Nice try, _she thought. _But not even Chappy can save you!_

She turned her back on the tempting toy.

Several seconds passed.

She guiltily picked up the toy.

_Or maybe he can..._

**They're screwed. **

**Read and review, requests still welcome. ^^  
**

**~Erisu Koumei**


End file.
